


Is that a tub of ice cream or are you just happy to see me?

by Minutia_R



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Entendre, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: Emil's not the best employee Agneta's ever had to manage.  But at least he hashotinteresting friends.





	Is that a tub of ice cream or are you just happy to see me?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taste Test](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7036675) by [Kiraly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/pseuds/Kiraly). 



> I've decided to start posting some ficlets that had previously only been on tumblr; this is one of them. It was written for the Synchronised Screaming prompt _Sigrun/Agneta - “are you challenging me?”_ and is set in Kiraly's BIWC-verse.

Agneta was about to tell Emil off for messing around on his phone–again–when suddenly he stood up straighter. His eyes, which had been idly flicking between his screen and the door, got a wide, hunted look. “Quick,” he said, “hide me.”

With the sample spoon she was holding, Agneta silently pointed to the sign near the sink. It read:

> Management will not hide employees from:
> 
> -Landlords
> 
> -Roommates
> 
> -Exes
> 
> -Current girl/boy/nb-friends
> 
> -Relatives
> 
> -Cops
> 
> -Velociraptors

“It doesn’t say anything about bandmates,” Emil pointed out, somewhere between panicked and smug.

“Hm.” Agneta eyed the inadequate sign with a suspicious squint. “Fine. In the back. I’ll distract them.”

They turned out to be a tall redhead–Agneta didn’t realize how tall until she came striding up to the counter and she had to crane her neck to look into her eyes. They were an arresting shade of purple.

 _Are those contacts?_ Agneta thought. _They can’t possibly be real …_

She didn’t have very long to wonder before the woman shouted, “Where is he?”

“Who?” said Agneta innocently.

“You know.” The woman’s voice dropped to a growl. A rich growl that sent vibrations down to Agneta’s toes, and maybe Emil’s stupid band was worth checking out if this woman was one of the vocalists. “This high,” she waved a hand somewhere a bit above her waist, and to be fair Emil wasn’t that short, but Agneta still had to suppress a giggle, “shiny hair, poncy way of talking.”

Agneta was pretty good at suppressing giggles. She was definitely going to have to repeat that to Emil later, just to get a look at his face, but she didn’t let any of her amusement show as she said, “No idea who you’re talking about. Now were you going to order some ice cream, or …”

“Pipsqueak thinks he can get out of a wrasslin match,” the woman grumbled.

Now instead of giggles, Agneta had to suppress the urge to do a Katniss Everdeen: _I volunteer!_ Really, Emil was hiding in the back to avoid getting up close and sweaty with _her?_ Yeah, he was gay, but even so.

While Agneta was studying the woman’s biceps, she was studying the ice cream. She tapped a finger on the glass. “What’s this one?”

“Oh. Uh.” It was the new flavor. The one Emil had named the other night. Agneta couldn’t quite suppress her flusterment when she said, “Midnight Kiss.”

“Really?” The woman leaned over the counter, grinning. “Are you challenging me?”

The woman’s face was inches from her own. Agneta’s brain was simultaneously screaming at her to back off and lean forward. Instead she said, “No, it’s chocolate with raspberry and mint.”

“Sounds good. Gimme a sample.”

It was the snap of command in her voice. It was pheremones. It was those ridiculous purple eyes. It was the phase of the moon.

For whatever reason, instead of backing off and scooping up a sample of ice cream, Agneta closed the last few inches and kissed her.

She kissed back like she looked like she would, like it was some kind of contest or fight. Their teeth clicked together for a second. Her mouth was hot, Agneta reached over the counter to get a grip on her shoulders, holding her in place. When they finally broke apart, she sunk her teeth briefly into Agneta’s lower lip. Agneta swiped her tongue over the spot, breathing hard.

“Yeah okay,” said the woman. “I’ll take a pint of that.”

A few minutes later, Emil came back to the front, tidying his hair. Agneta’s was already in place again, and she was calmly adding “Bandmates” to the bottom of the sign.

“Sigrun says you’d better get your ass to practice after this shift,” she said. “And hey–when’s your next show, again?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Different Kind of Ice Cream Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797555) by [Kiraly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/pseuds/Kiraly)




End file.
